Don't bless me father for I have sinned!
by 6thBennet
Summary: Emma knows what she wants, so she goes out to get it. Even if it meant that she was going to hell! Short Priest!Killian oneshot! Rated M for SMUT!


**Don't bless me father for I have sinned**

I checked left and right before entering the confessional booth, making sure that nobody was sitting in the pews. I wasn't really too keen on somebody noticing me right now, not when I was really going through with what I had planned. I was here to confess something downright sinful.

I waited on the wooden bench inside the dark chamber, nervous for what was to come. A couple minutes later the small window to my left opened.

''Forgive me, Father for I have sinned. This is my first confession. I accuse myself of the following sins.'' I said, as I made the sign of the cross.

The father stayed quiet, but I could hear him breathing as he leaned towards the window. I knew he couldn't see me, but living in a small town, he probably knew that it was me just from hearing my voice.

''I've had impure thoughts about someone that I shouldn't have these thoughts about.'' I said, my hands holding on to my knees.

''What kind of thoughts did you have?'' Father Jones asked me, his voice as husky as ever made my skin crawl.

''Sexual thoughts, father. Really erotic thoughts. But I know that I shouldn't think about him in this way.'' I replied to him. Father Jones cleared his throat before speaking again.

''And why can't you think about this man in this manner?''

''He's not allowed to have relations with a woman, let alone sexual relations. I always see him eating lunch at Granny's. He's a really nice man, with beautiful blue eyes, and dark hair. The people of Storybrooke love him, and I do too, but not in the same way.'' I let my hand wander up my naked thighs as I talked, hiking up my skirt. Having him so close to me, while talking about him was already causing me to ache for him. I was so going to hell for this, but screw it, I needed him badly.

''I think you can guess who I'm talking about.'' I said, as I placed my hand on the window. I could make out the tiniest movement, and then I could feel his hot breath fanning over my fingertips, and I clenched my thighs together.

''You might have to give me a clue, Miss Swan.'' He replied, and a smile spread on my face when he said my name, so he defintely knew that it was me. Good, that would make it easier.

''Well, he's talking to me right now, Father Jones.'' I could hear a muffled curse coming from him, as I replied to him.

''I thought a man of God wasn't supposed to curse.'' I teased him, my smile turning into a smirk that he couldn't see.

''I'm only human, and therefore not perfect.'' He replied, his voice far more thicker than before.

''I don't know about that, father. You're pretty perfect in my dreams, when you grab me, and you're biting my neck, while your hands are kneading my breasts and ass. Then you bend me over your desk, ripping my –'' but I never got to finish, because suddenly the door to my side of the confessional booth flew open, and Father Jones was standing in front of me. His hair deliciously dishevelled, his eyes burning me with their intensity. He looked me up and down, his gaze focusing on the exposed skin of my thighs. Suddenly he was right in front of me, the door closed behind him, pressing me to the wall behind me.

''As I said, Miss Swan, I'm not perfect.'' He whispered, and then his lips were on mine. One of his hands pulled on my hair, tilting my head up to give him better access. The other hand was taking hold of my hip before slowly ascending towards my breast. His teeth pulled at my lower lip, causing me to whimper into his mouth.

''Is that what you wanted, Miss Swan?'' Jones asked me, as his thumb brushed over my hard nipple.

''God yes!'' I exclaimed.

''You shouldn't disgrace God's name like that, your in his house after all.'' He told me, before leaning down to bite into the juncture of my neck. I didn't miss the contradiction of his words and his actions, and it turned me on so much more. One of his hands wandered between my legs, brushing over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. My breath left me all at once, when his fingers finally reached the apex of my thighs.

''You're so wet, Emma. Is that all for me?'' He asked me, as his fingers slid my panties to the side, his thumb pressing on my aching clit. I let out a deep moan, which he immediately muffled by pressing his mouth on mine again. My legs trembled as one of his fingers slid inside me, and after that he quickly added a second one. This, plus his other hand on my now exposed breast, and his tongue imitating the thrusting of his fingers, caused me to crash into my first orgasm in no time. I tried to keep my moans and whimpers to a minimum, if someone found us here, all hell would break lose, literally.

''That's a good girl, now turn around!'' He said to me, and I had a feeling that Father Jones was quite the dominant type. Turning around was not that easy in so little place, but I managed.

''Hands on the wall.'' I complied, placing my palms flat on the surface in front of me. His hands traveled from my back down over my ass, before taking hold of my skirt. He pulled it up over my ass, leaving me only in my lacy, bright red panties.

''I'm not sure if I can forgive your sins, Emma. Not when you're wearing these, we definitely have to get rid of them.'' And with that, his right hand clutched the thin material, and ripped it from my body. Without saying another word, he put the ripped panties into his pocket, before opening the fly of is black pants. I looked over my shoulder, watching as he pulled out his hard cock. I shifted my hips towards him in reaction to it, but he placed his other hand back on my bare ass, keeping me from moving any further.

''Are you ready to do this in the face of God, Emma?'' He asked me one last time.

''Yes, please I need you. I wanted this for so long.'' I replied, my voice desperate. And then he was right where I needed him, the head of his cock pressing inside me, filling me.

We both took a couple seconds to catch our breath, before he started to thrust into me with long but quick strokes. He hit that spot inside me, that made me see stars.

''So tight, Emma!'' He exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body up against him. His left hand pulling my shirt and bra down over my breasts, while the fingers of his right hand brushed over my sensitive clit. I met his thrusts by bucking my hips up and down, both of us going into a frenzy.

''Come for me, love.'' He encouraged me, and only a couple of seconds later, my walls clenched down on him, and I crashed into my release. He quickened his pace, burying his face in the crook of my neck. Severaly seconds later, a groan escaped his throat, and he spilled his release into me.

He pulled out of me, his breathing just as labored as mine. I turned around, as he he tucked himself back into his pants. I smoothed my hands over his shirt, righting his clerical collar.

''Nice touch, where did you get that from?'' I asked Killian, as he buttoned my shirt.

''I might have stolen it from the actual father's office.'' Killian replied with a cheeky grin.

''You stole from a priest?'' I gasped, hitting him on the chest.

''Says the one who wanted to fulfill her fantasy of getting fucked by a priest in a church!'' He replied, as he pulled the collar from his shirt, putting it into the same pocket in which he already put my panties.

''I must admit, that was really hot. But next time we do one of my fantasies.''

''Alright. You go out first, I need one more minute.'' I told him, causing him to give me that proud smirk of his.

''As you wish, love.'' He replied, before opening the door to check for anyone who could see us. He stepped out of the confessional booth, but turned around one last time.

''Oh and by the way, I forgive you for your sins.'' He said, winking at me, before walking towards the side entrance of the church.

* * *

Review?


End file.
